The One Good Thing They Got From Group Therapy
by Comicnerd4ever
Summary: Percy hates group therapy.He doesnt need to sit in a circle or talk about what happened. Then he meets jason, and suddenyl he can talk about it. What happens when he falls hard for the one good thing that came from group therapy? BoyxBoy dont like? dont read. Trigger warnings inside. Rated M for later chapters. Human!AU side pairing of Solangelo.
1. Prologue: Why group therapy?

WARNING: TRIGGERS! speaks of character death. domestic violence beating, rape, and murder.

Prologue:

Percy's POV:

I was sitting in the interrogation room, my hands in my lap,staring blankly down at the metal top table. The tears had dried on my face what felt like hours ago. I had been handed from person to person, first the police officer, then the social worker, then the investigator, then another police officer, who took me down to the morgue, then back up to a child psychologist and then to this dingy room. The investigator had asked dozens of what seemed like useless questions, so did the psychologist. Everyone had been trying to get me to talk about what had been going on in my home.

What my step-father was really like. But that stuff didn't matter. none of that mattered. She was _dead_ my mom, the only person that always been there, always loved me, was beaten to death right in front of me by that bastard of a man. I answered as many questions as I could anything that would help prove that he had done this to her.

they asked me if gabe had ever hurt me, ever beaten me. what a stupid fucking question. of course he had, but I wasn't telling them that. they told me that my mother was going to be cremated, it is what was in her will, and I snapped, I flipped the metal top table and through the chair through the glass in the wall behind me (I know that most interrogation rooms have the table and chairs nailed down, just got with it). That's when they had to cuff me. and they told me that i needed help. they didn't know how right they were, but it wasn't the kind of help they were going to give me

Hope you Guyes enjoyed it! this is gonna be multi chapter, and ill be posting once a week i hope! hope you can be patient with me!


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the Blonde Adonis

Chapter1

Percy POV

It was ridiculous, my mom is dead, and yeah I miss her, but I didn't want to waste my time listening to other depressed teenagers complain about their lives. I have enough crap going on in my own life. And no matter what those psychiatrist people say, getting to know other kids in my situation won't help me heal. It would be a much better use of my time to go back to my life, go to school, get a job, and grieve my mom in my own way. But of course, because I'm an 'unstable minor' or at least that's what the judge said.

I am now stuck going to these stupid group therapy meetings every Wednesday afternoon and Saturday morning, until I have been fixed. It doesn't help that my foster parents don't trust me. They think that because my mom was murdered by my step dad and that I never knew my father, that I'll be fucked in the head and want to kill myself. I DO NOT want to kill myself. I enjoy the good parts of life way too much for that. So here I am, Saturday morning, up waaaay too early for a weekend, listening to one of the group members, Pollux I think his name is, go on about losing his twin brother in a car accident.

"Uhm, we have a new participant here today," the supervisor of the meetings stated. " Jason, would you like to say anything?"

The boy stood up, and you could have knocked me out of my chair with a feather. Because standing there, in my group therapy session, is a tall, blonde haired, blue eyed, ADONIS. And I don't know how I'm gonna do it, but I'm gonna make him mine.

" My names Jason, I'm 16 years old. I was just moved to New York to live with a possible foster family…. And I don't need to be here. I can grieve just fine on my own without all this therapy shit." And he sat back down. And of course the words that just came out of his mouth made him ten times hotter to me.

"Ok Jason, uhm….Percy, you haven't spoken day, how abo-" the supervisor starts but I cut her off.

" And everybody knows that no matter how long a judge makes me sit here, I'm still not gonna 'unburden my soul' or whatever the fuck you want me to do." The adult supervisor sighs and nods .

" You're all free to go." I stand and follow Jason out the door.

"Hey, Jason! Wait up." He stops and waits for me.

"What do you want?" He asks, kinda annoyed.

"Well, I'm Percy. And you just said that you just moved to New York, and I grew up here, I figured that I could show you around. Not to mention you're really hot, so that's a plus." I smirk at him. He blushes and stutters before huffing.

"Uh, sure. You're hot too, and I cause use someone to show me some cool hangouts." He smiles at me and links our arms.

"Let's go hotstuff." I lead him toward the first hangout, looking forward to this new experience with a boy named Jason.

Hey Guys! This is the REAL Chapter 1 hope you enjoyed it! theres more to come!


	3. Chapter 2: The Pizza Place

Chapter 2

Jason's POV

I have no clue what made me agree to follow around this boy from my group therapy session. Maybe it has something to do with his Raven black hair or his big sea green eyes that make him look like a baby seal and pornstar at the same time. The boy knows he's gorgeous, and he's right.

"So, Percy, where are you taking me?" I ask, smirking at the boy who looks like he's got a shiny new toy to play with.

"Oh! It's this pizza place my mom used to take me to before my stepdad came along, it's got the best pepperoni pizza in the state." He sighs at the memory and pulls me along.

"Why doesn't your mom take you there anymore? And what does your stepdad have to do with going out for pizza?" I follow him, kind of confused.

" uhm, my step-dad was really controlling, and abusive so pizza was OUT of the question. And my mom stopped taking me to protect us, but….she doesn't take me anymore because my step dad beat her to death six months ago." The beautiful boy said, stopping in his tracks and staring at the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry Percy. I uh, I can't relate that well to you. Are situations aren't that similar." I tell him, rubbing his shoulder trying to be soothing.

"It's , it's ok, just don't say anything to the group, I take pride in the fact that my story hasn't been outed yet and I want to keep it that way." He looks up at me and keeps walking.

"Of course Percy, it really isn't my place to tell people your story." I follow him and we enter the small pizza place. I sit opposite my new friend in a booth for two in the corner of the place, he orders two cokes and a medium pepperoni pizza for the two of us and smiles at me.

"So, superman, what do you think of the place?" He smirks at his not-so-clever nickname for me.

"It's nice, quiet, calm, and quite aways away from my foster home." He nods

"This is the first of many hangouts that we will be visiting together, now the question is, are these just us hanging out? Or can these be counted as dates?" He smiles nervously and hopefully at me. I stir my straw in my drink and smile.

" uh, I guess we can consider this a first date." I look at him to see his face light up.

"AWESOME. Now, tell me more about yourself."he takes a drink of his soda.

"Well, my last name is Grace, just so you know. I will be going to a high school here in the city. I had an older sister. And my story….uh, I was raised in the foster system after my mom died. And they were pretty much my parents, and we were robbed and I had to watch them be slaughtered. They think I'm unstable, and I loved my family but I'm not as destroyed as they think I am. That probably makes me a freak, sorry." I look down at the table, avoiding your eyes when you take my hand in yours.

"Everyone grieves differently, and at different times Jason, I'm not gonna pressure you into sadness. That's not my place, I just hope you'll let me be there when you do start grieving." He smiles at me sympathetically. I nod in agreement.

" I'd like that." Our pizza eyes there and we eat quietly. Just enjoying the others company…..

This is chapter 2! i know theyre short, but there are going to be many of them so i hope that helps!


	4. Chapter 3: High School IT Couple

Chapter 3

Percy's POV

After our pizza date Jason and I went our separate ways until Wednesday. It was a new feeling knowing that someone knew about what happened, the fact that Jason agreed with me that group therapy was ridiculous made me relax more in his presence. He wasn't trying to get anything out of me, be just wanted to get to know me. We had exchanged phone numbers and had been constantly texting since we last saw each other, i told him that I had to go as I sat in my seat in homeroom, and he said goodbye stating that he had to get to class too. I plugged an earbud into me ear and looked out the window waiting for attendance. My home room teacher started announcements

"Hello class, it's nice to see so many of you present on a Monday morning, I'd like to introduce to a new student, he just moved here from California so I would appreciate you Giving him a warm welcome. Jason, would you like to tell us about yourself?" The teacher addressed the class and then the new kid, my unofficial boyfriend. My head shot up at the name and of course he was smiling brightly, looking right at me as he spoke.

"The name's Jason Grace, I'm 17. I play football and I play chess." He smirked at me and I blushed, everyone but the teacher was looking between the two of us. This was the most attention I had ever received from my peers.

"Well, Jason," My teacher stated. " There is an empty seat next to Percy, you can sit there." She sat and started doing paperwork as the class watched him walk over and sit next to me, I turned to him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming to this school?!" i asked quietly.

" I didn't know the name babe, but the look on your face when you turned and saw me…. PRICELESS." He smirked, I blushed.

"B-babe?" i asked nervously and he smiled.

"What else would you have me call me boyfriend?" He waggles his eyebrows and I snort before covering my mouth and horror and he laughs.

"Oh god babe that was adorable," he leans in and kisses my cheek."missed you, you know." I blush and mumble.

"Missed you too…." I smile at the kiss. "Let me see your schedule." he hands it to me.(I know it's cliche, please don't hate me lovelies….)

" we have the same schedule. literally, except I have swim when you have football after school. and my morning club is baking while yours is chess" i laugh "This is turning into a teen romance movie…." Jason laughs at that statement.

"I'm ok with that, as long as my happily ever after is with you babe." He blushes and smiles as the bell rings, and we walk off to first class, fingers intertwined freely, talking about random things.


End file.
